


A Letter To A Scholar

by TravisMarshallSigno



Category: Original Work
Genre: I wrote this when someone died at my work building from COVID-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno
Relationships: None





	A Letter To A Scholar

Dear beloved Father, 

You are an educated man much more than I, my principles knew no bounds on what you have taught me and what I have yet to discover myself. I have made myself far different than you have expected for, you see I grew up with all your hardships plague upon my head, what is a boy yet to do but rather than honor his achievements and far become a better man than he, I know we have our differences but we share the same insight. I have embolish your grieves in the form of my grades, I have mark your longing time with my work and mask the unforgiving weight upon the world with my discipline. 

I am not the man you expect to be but the man that what is needed to be perhaps it has come in a form of a shock for you to know parts of myself that I long wish to bury but nevertheless I am here and what so more to be done than handle the realities of the world. I was once a meek and coy lad but that young boy has soon grown up to face the world and with my wit I have stur upon the ancients in this world. 

I have valued your sight upon education and made myself a man worthy of your endeavors may it may be for your enjoyment or not, I am who I am based upon your influence and the choices I have made. Perhaps it has never occured to you that I may be good in forms of writings and other works of art then again I always loathe the arts for I have seen how much the world treated it as tragic as I, it may come to you that I have focus myself on wealth, status and reputation for this is what you wish to see in me and perhaps a sense of longing for you to have peace upon yourself. 

It is as shallow as I ever be for the mere pain I have dwelt as a child and how far too cold and brash my morality has become, I am writing this to you while you are still alive and hope to find this letter beloved in the future. 

Time is running out, my dear father. 

Time is ruthless and unforgiving. 

It will only be a matter till we see each other again other than this lifetime however I can only say good graces and honor your memory while I still walk upon the earth. 

Your Beloved Son

Travis Marshall Signo


End file.
